dmofandomcom-20200223-history
FAQ
Digimon FAQ: I have downloaded the game and updated it, but when I click Game Start, the game won't start. A: How do I delete a digimon? A: Go to tamer status screen (press T) then to the digivice tab on the top of the status window, then click on the digimon you wanna delete and a option should show to delete digimon. *Note: You cant delete Your starter. What Level does my digimon digivolve to Champion, Ultimate and Mega? A: Champion is 11, Ultimate is 25, and mega is 41 What do players mean by 3/5, 4/5, 5/5 digimon? A: Its means the growth type of a digimon. Basically you would want to aim as high as possible to get the strongest and biggest digimon. Size determine a digimons stats and a 4/5 digimon will have better stats than a 3/5. They go as: 3/5(average) =>4/5 (above average)=> 5/5 (High) 70% size< (medium) >130% size *note: you can alter a digimon size 50% chance going up or down with a permenant growth fruit(buy with digicore item). Bigger digimon have best stats and lower size digimon have bad stats. Is there a way to extend storage for items and digimon? A: Yes, they are cash items that give you more slots to store digimon and items. There is also free item and digimon storages throughout the game. Where can I store extra items and digimon? For digimon: its a giant Dats digivice object and its purple color stationed at towns villages. For items: its the white or black pawnchessmon depending on the area. How many Digimon can I carry with me at a time? A: You can carry 4 digimon at a time. What Partner digimon can I currently get in this game? A: You will find that info on its own separate topic titled: “Mercenary digimon” and info on which are obtainable currently. I want (insert digimon name here) is he/she in the game? Or will be in the game? A: There is a list of digimon that will be or are currently available in the game in the Mercenary Digimon topic section. My digimon eggs keeps breaking is there a way to keep it from breaking? A: Any digieggs you find as a drop or quest reward(except the kunemon one) have a chance of breaking. Cash eggs however dont break unless you put more data than the growth type is allowed of the cash egg. Example: A 3/5 cash egg will break if you aim to make it go above 3/5 growth. The exception to this rule is random cash eggs where you dont know what digimon is in that egg or its growth will be allowed on, you can try 3 times to aim higher than what its assign to before it will break. Tamer FAQ: I got chips that say hp+40, nature spirit...NSO, what are these? A: They are chips you put on your clothes or your digivice to give your currently out digimon much needed boost of power and gives tamers various boost such a exp boosts, more DS(digisoul) or HP. chips that say nature spirit, jungle trooper, nightmare soldier, etc. are for digivice and its important you equip the right ones for your currently out digimon. Like a Impmon partner digimon would benefit from a Nightmare soldiers chip on digivice. Why does a Tamer need HP? A: HP for Tamers determines how long they can allow their digimon to fight away from civilization, the more tamer HP, the longer you can fight other digimon in the wild. What happens when a Tamer has no HP? A: This is called Fatique and just makes the tamer move extremely slow and DS cant recover. To cure fatigue, just sit near a area where there is a small settlement or a town and recover tamer HP. You can also buy food to slow the fatique process or energy pills(cash item) to remove Fatique if you cant get to a settlement/town to recover tamer HP. Does it matter what DATS member I pick? How does it effect gameplay? A: Yes, each tamer either gives their digimon a boost, or increase a tamer's stat. *Marcus: Increases digimons attack power. *Thomas: Give himself and his digimon more HP so tamer wont get fatique as quickly. *Yoshi: Has the Most DS out of the other tamers. *Keenan: Gives digimon more Defense. Think about what digimon you want as your main: certain digimon can benefit more from a tamers special passive boost. MISC. FAQ What do evolutors do? A: They unlock mercenary digimons digievolution slots. They are one of the most valuable items in game because some time or another everyone will need them. Mercenary digimon don't have all evolutions available from the start like everyone’s starter digimon. Also one Evolutor is not enough to unlock one evolution. Depending on which evolutions are still locked and what digimon it is: it can range from: *2 for champ, *3 for ultimate, *4-8 for megas. How do I use the evolutor to unlock the evolutions still unavailable? A: open your bag (make sure the digimon you want to use it on is out now) right click your evolutors and a window will appear showing your digimons evolution line. Hover over them to see how many you need to unlock the unavailable ones, and if you have enough just click on the evolved icon pics of that digimon to use the evolutors. Is there a way to get more evolutors in the game other than the event? A: Yes there are three ways you can get them: *Collect 50 digicores = 1 evolutor *Using a summon cards (rare drop) and kill the summoned digimon for a even more rarechance of snagging a evolutor. *Evolutors are also a cash item so using real cash to buy a few is a option. What are Digicores? How do I get them? A: They are items you collect and use to buy stuff from the Kamemon digicore shop. You can get digicores by scanning eggs. You have a almost 90% chance of getting a digicore or even 2 digicores by scanning a unhatched mercenary egg. Is there PVP (player vs. Player) in this game? A: No, currently the closest to direct pvp competition is Guild ranking.(until 2012)..18.12.2012. (Or until 3rd Quarter of 2013, GDMO) Whats Guild ranking and how is it raised? A: By members tamer levels, how many quests everyone has completed, number of members in the guild (50 is max), and how active the members are in the guild. How do I trade, add as friend, or invite to party? A: click on the tamer and when their picture appears in the top middle of the screen, right click and there are options to add to party, kick from party, whisper, add as friend, etc. I have 10 beast chips and someone asks me for 5, how do I divide the chips? A: For any item in general: you hold down shift and left click on mouse/touchpad, a small pop up will appear above your pointer and you can enter how many you want to divide, then drag that item quantity to a empty slot in your bag. How do I whisper and how do I reply to a whisper? A: Type: */w **Example: /w Johnny hello */r will automatically enter the name of the person who whispered you first. *And clicking the whispering tap, it will have the name of the player you last whispered too already entered for you. How is currency converted in game? How many B makes a M or T? A: Inspired by computer data, in this game a Bit is the smallest unit, 1000 bits make 1M (megabyte), 1000M makes 1T (Terabyte) Are some digimon mounts faster then the others? A. There are a few types: *Special Mounts **Special mounts are the fastest mounts and are usually bought as cash items to unlock. *Champion Mounts **Champion mounts use riders wings (a 500m item) *Mega Mounts **MegaMounts need two mode selectors to unlock riding mode. Source Source: http://thedarkmasters.forumotion.com/t2-frequently-asked-questions